Fantasy
by Melissande
Summary: Danica Foster was just an average ordinary girl. She worked in retail and lived at home. She’d accepted her boring life until she began to crave something more. When Danica’s best friend enters her into a contest called Fantasy what happens when all he


Title: Fantasy

Author: Mel

Rating: PG13

Summary: Danica Foster was just an average ordinary girl. She worked in retail and lived at home. She'd accepted her boring life until she began to crave something more. When Danica's best friend enters her into a contest called Fantasy what happens when all her dreams begin to come true?

Dist: Ask

Disclaimer: I only own people/things you do not recognize ie the Reality show, Danica and Charlie.

Notes; Random idea. Storyline, etc subject to my interpretation, etc.

Spoilers; None currently

-x-x-xx-

**What's Your Fantasy?**

Danica's eyes were immediately focused on the billboard as she and her best friend forever and ever Charlie drove from their homes in Cold Springs, Colorado to their jobs at the local Wal-mart supercenter. Both girls had graduated from the same high school, had grown up next to each other and had even dated the same guys. They shared everything. Many people thought to two were sisters, even though they looked nothing alike.

Danica, or Dani as most people knew her, was short with a somewhat more voluptuous frame than the media seemed to think women should have these days. She had average looking features; Katie Holmes cut brown hair and green eyes. Dani was used to blending in to a crowd. It didn't' bother her. In high school she was told she had a great personality. The thing that drew most to her was her kind nature and sense of humor. Most didn't realize though both were a cover for a somewhat discontented nature. Dani had graduated near the top of the Cold Springs High School class, but had opted to go to the local community college after graduation. She was now on her sixth major, an administrative assistant diploma. Dani figured she might actually finish this one. Or maybe not, you never knew.

Charlie, or Charlene as her parents had christened her at birth, was the opposite of Dani. She was 5'9 with a slender frame, bleach blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She turned heads where ever she went, but she never noticed. Charlie never sought the spotlight, it found her. She was a little bit more open with her selfishness and self-centeredness in life. Charlie had left home at sixteen, she liked her independence. She had moved into an apartment and love it ever since. She tried every chance to get Dani to move in with her, but Dani told her no at every turn. Charlie was still trying. The pair seemed to balance one another out, this was how the two figured people thought they were sisters. Neither really knew nor cared.

"Charlie. Look!"

Charlie who had been driving looked up to see the billboard.

"yeah so what? "

"So what? Char that's an advertisement for the new reality show…Fantasy!"

"And?" She asked keeping her eyes on traffic wanting to get to work in one piece and on time.

"And is all you can say? The whole premise behind it is that you sign up with what your fantasy is and they make it come true, but you don't know its coming true. You think it's just quiescence. And in the end you have to choose if you want real life or fantasy!"

"Wow D, enthralling."

"Char you're a bitch."

"D we know this. Now shut up so we can get to work. I want this day to be over so I can go out and party. I have a hot date tonight you know."

"Yes Charlie I know. The marine is in town tonight."

"Yes he is and I plan on doing a service for my country tonight."

Charlie smiled over at Danica as she pulled into a parking spot and shut the Toyota Corolla off.

"Girl you're bad. So very bad."

"Well Dani you could be too if you wanted. Trent has friends."

"No thanks. You never know what kind of diseases you may get serving your country."

"Whatever girl."

"Well they say a girl in every port, every city, etc."

"Whatever. Come on let's go ring some annoying people up and earn a few bucks and maybe some numbers."

Danica smiled as she followed Charlie into the store completely forgetting about the Fantasy billboard.

-x-xx-

Two weeks later…

"So…"Charlie said to her friend Dani as she walked up to her in the break room during their lunch.

"So? What is up now? You're marine give ya something?"

"No. I did something."

"Oh really what did you do?"

"Well I let's just say some things maybe coming true for you soon."

"Okay cryptic much?"

"Of course not. So D we watching wrestling together tonight? And you're spending the night right?"

"Yes, don't we always watch wrestling together and don't I always spend the night?"

"Yeah just making sure."

The pair sat in silence for several minutes eating their food.

Charlie looked at Danica once more. "Dani if you could date any WWE superstar who would you date?"

"Where is this coming from Charlie? You know the answers anyway."

"Yeah but I forgot. So tell me again."

Dancia raised an eyebrow at her friend, questions hiding in her green eyes. She decided to answer anyway.

"Fine. You know it's a tie between Orton, Cena, Punk and Edge. I can't choose. It's too hard. And if I had your looks and body I would go on the freaking diva search or to wrestling school because yeah, dream job."

"Okay. Sorry yeah I knew that! I guess my hair roots go to my brain sometimes."

"Yeah Char you live up to your hair color sometimes I agree."

Both girls laughed.

Danica clocked back in before Charlie and waved at her as she made her way back to her register. It never occurred to Danica just why Charlie was asking about her favorite things dealing with the WWE. In fact she forgot about it completely until Charlie's cryptic statement began to ring true.

-x-xx-

So short beginning, please tell me what ya think. Mel


End file.
